deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Deadliest Fiction Wiki talk:Battle Advertisement Hub
Make sure to read the guidelines before posting. Highlander vs. Huskarl Two of the fiercest warriors to ever wage war in the medieval English empire face off! The Scottish Highlander, the wild and bloodthirsty guerrillas who took up arms against their English occupiers, trades blows with the Saxon Huskarl, the elite backbone of the Saxon military who kept an iron nerve and fought to the last man against Norman invaders in 1066! Both of these mail-wearing soldiers gave no inch in combat, but when they clash today one must fall to decide who is deadliest! Vote here! - El Alamein Urdnot Grunt vs. Rico Velasquez Both of these guys are recognized as the Heavies of their teams and as such are the guys who will carry the Big Guns into Battle. Urdnot Grunt '''he was bred and educated in a tank by Krogan Warlord Okeer and he was intended to exemplify the best traits of the krogan, and help reinvigorate his species. However when Shepard is sent on a mission to recruit Okeer to fight the Collectors and Okeer is killed during the mission Okeer's last request for Shepard was to protect Grunt as Grunt was Okeer's perfect prototype as a Krogan Super Soldier and so Grunt once released and convinced by Shepard to join his team in fighting the Collectors joins the crew and fights alongside Shepard against the Collectors. ''AGAINST! Rico Velasquez' to put it simple this guy is a human tank who prefers to shoot first and ask questions later, if at all. He's all attitude, and swears like a true trooper, and he prefers an up-front fight ('mano a mano'). During the Vekta invasion by the Helghast he befriended fellow soldier Jan Templar, Special Forces Luger, and Half Human/Helghast spy Hakha and with them defended Vekta in the coming months. Rico even participated in the Battle of Helghan where he lead Alpha Squad and was the one who killed Scolar Visari. Both of these guys are to put it short tempered and are always waiting to get into a fight and kill their enemy, they both enjoy killing their foes, if you are their enemy they will kill you without any remorse. Vote Here! The Warrior of the Universe So-Pro Warrior (talk) 23:21, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Vlad The Impaler VS Rajput Warrior Vlad The Impaler, the ruthless Romanian prince, whose bloody tactics inspired one of todays most famous vampires. VS, a Rajput warrior, India's first defence against invasion. Please Vote! http://deadliestfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Quitekaiser/Vlad_the_Impaler_vs_Rajput_warrior Quitekaiser (talk) 02:29, August 13, 2012 (UTC) }} Sayaka Miki vs Kazuto "Kirito" Kirigaya Sayaka Miki, the dark deconstruction of the anime magical girl who discovered being a hero of justice is pure suffering VS Kazuto "Kirito" Kirigaya, the video gamer who ended up trapped in a game of life and death. WHO IS DEADLIEST?! Vote here! SPARTAN 119 (talk) 18:19, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Carthaginian War Elephants vs Olog-Hai Trolls The 1-3 ton North African Bio-Tank, equipped with soliferum-throwing Javelineers VS The 12 feet tall, 3200 lbs, ultimate Shock troops/National Guard of Sauron's Mordor http://deadliestfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:GSFB/Olog-Hai_Trolls_vs_Carthaginian_War_Elephant GSFB (talk) 03:47, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Cfp3157's Army vs. RSV 123's Army It's the clash of steel on steel as the mightiest armies that never were come together in the bloodiest fictional clash this Wiki has yet seen! Cfp3157's battle-hardened military, a mix of trained mercenaries and wild revolutionaries, meets RSV 123's steel-nerved war machine! Foot soldiers tangle with cavalry and chariots, and elephants run rampant on both sides, but when the dust settles only one general will prove he and his army are the deadliest warriors! Vote here! - El Alamein Clone Troopers vs. Brutes Clone Troopers, loyal soldiers of the Galactic Republic. vs. Jiralhanae, better known as the Brutes. They are the vicious, bloodthirsty apelike aliens that serve the Covenant. VOTE HERE Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 23:07, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Falcone Family (Mafia 2) vs. Lao Che Gang (Indiana Jones) The Falcone Family: One of the Three Mafia Gangs who run the streets of Empire Bay and are the 2nd Most Powerful of the Three Families in the city. VS. The Lao Che Gang: The Chines Mafia Gang who operate in the streets of Shanghai and fought against the famous Archeologist Indiana Jones. Vote Here! Greenberet69 (talk) 00:50, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Toussaint Louverture vs Yemelyan Pugachev Toussaint Louverture, former slave turned Haitian Revolutionary leader to won Haiti challenged to might of Napoleonic Empire in the name freedom. VS Yemelyan Pugachev, The Cossack rebel who claimed to be the true heir to the Russian throne fought against the armies of Catherine the Great. Two revolutionaries of the 18th century go head-to-head to determine WHO IS DEADLIEST?! Vote Here! Perseus (2010 Movieverse) vs Avatar Aang The Son of Zeus and Slayer of the Kraken and Cronus VS The countlessly reincarnated master of the 4 elements WHO IS DEADLIEST? http://deadliestfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:GSFB/Perseus_%282010_Movieverse%29_vs_Avatar_Aang GSFB (talk) 01:01, August 16, 2012 (UTC) 01:10, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Alex Mercer vs. Jackie Estacado In this battle between two superpowered antiheros, who will walk away alive? Alex Mercer, the biological terror of New York City, or Jackie Estacado, the master of The Darkness. Both are capable of shapeshifting their bodies into numerous forms and weapons, but only one can be the deadliest warrior! Vote Here! -Sws004 Dracule "Hawk-Eyes" Mihawk vs. Sephiroth These guys are known in their own worlds as the Greatest and most Powerfulest Swordsman EVER. Every single swordsmen wants the chance to take these guys down so they can become legends but taking these guys down is not a Walk in a Park. Dracule "Hawk-Eyes" Mihawk '''he is a member of the Shichibukai he was a pirate before but became a Shichibukai becasue he was a very very very powerful pirate who decided to ally himself with the World Government. He becomes the Straw Hat Pirate's member Roronoa Zoro's only reason to set out to sea becasue he wants to defeat him and become the known as the greatest swordsman in the One Piece World. During the two year timeskip Hawk-Eyes temporary becomes Zoro's teacher to help Zoro train and become a greater swordsman. ''AGAINST! Sephiroth '''he is a member of SOLDIER and ranked 1st Class and so when he was a part of SOLDIER becasue of his skills he was put on only the most dangerous and important assignments. After misinterpreting his origins, and believing himself to be the only remaining survivor of the Ancients, or "Cetra", and he enacts a vendetta against mankind, with the ultimate goal of becoming a god and controlling the Planet. Both of these guys are SKILLED swordsmen, with incredible speed, strength, and skills with their swords that they can cut through almost anything! We have two of the most powerfulest swordsmen to date going head-to-head, I CANNOT Wait to see how this Battle Unfolds! Vote Here! The Warrior of the Universe So-Pro Warrior (talk) 04:46, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Lisbeth Salander (Girl with the Dragon Tattoo) vs Shion Sonozaki (Higurashi) Lisbeth Salander, the computer hacker and amateur private investigator who discovered truth behind a conspiracy to frame her for murder. VS Shion Sonozaki, the teenage daughter of Yakuza family who committed multiple murders under the influence of a mysterious local disease. WHO IS DEADLIEST?! Vote here. SPARTAN 119 (talk) 20:45, August 18, 2012 (UTC) French Revolutionary Militia vs. American Minutemen Let the revolts begin! As the French Revolutionary Militia, bitter peasants who rose up in arms against their monarchs and overthrew the crown in a bloody coup that climaxed at the siege of the Bastille prison, and the American Minutemen, angry commoners who came face-to-face against their British occupiers in armed conflict, proving their worth at the Battle of Bunker Hill! Both of these renegade factions were ultimately successful in their bloody conflict, but once the powder is loaded and the triggers are pulled, the smoke must clear over a brutal battlefield to decide who is deadliest! 'Vote here!' '- El Alamein' Kraken ( from the 1981 Clash of the Titans) vs Ketos (the original monster of the Perseus/Andromeda Myth) Will the Kraken return to glory after his upset defeat by the spoiled Demigod Perseus, or will Ketos have is revenge for Kraken taking his part in the original "Clash of the Titans"? http://deadliestfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:GSFB/Kraken_%28CotT%29_vs_Ketos GSFB (talk) 21:48, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Alvin York vs. John Marston '''Alvin York:' The Famous World War I American Soldier from Tennessee who single handedly took out Machin Gun nests, and captured 132 German Soldiers using his amazing Sharpshooting skills. VS. John Marston: The Wild West outlaw who hunted down his former gang members in order to resue his family from the Governement. ''' ''When these two Legendary Sharpshooters go head to head only one will come out and emerge as '''THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!'' Vote Here Greenberet69 (talk) 05:26, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Underdog vs Nemesis Will Underdog pooch-pounce the Pompous Prince, or will Nemesis put the super canine to sleep? http://deadliestfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:GSFB/Underdog_vs_Nemesis GSFB (talk) 04:10, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Jack "Subject Zero" vs. Asajj Ventress Both of these female warriors of very psychotic when it comes to Battle, and to people that have done things to them in their past. Jack was kidnapped by Cerberus at a young age because of her biotic potentials that she gained when she was exposed to Element Zero when she was in the womb of her mother. After initial tests, Jack became the prime subject of a sizable Cerberus experiment on Pragia's Teltin facility, with the goal of enhancing biotic potential in humans, regardless of the cost. Referred to as Subject Zero, Jack was the core of the project, with every successful biotic enhancement applied to her. Many other children of lesser biotic ability were also kept as part of the experiment and treated as expendable lab animals, with many dying in trial runs of treatments to ensure that they would be successful on Zero. She was tortured frequently, both psychologically and physically, in various experiments to test how pain and distress affected her biotic abilities. As she grew in both age and hatred for her captors, her powers eventually advanced to such a level that she became a serious threat to the staff, easily killing one by blasting him into a wall. After her escape from the facility years later she was captured by Blue Sun mercs and was held in cryogenic freeze until she was rescued by Commander Shepard and reluctantly joined his team to combat the Collectors. AGAINST! Asajj Ventress she was found to be gifted with the force at a young age and she was sent to the Jedi Temple to practice in the ways to become a Jedi. On a mission with her master her master was killed which filled her with such rage that she left the Light Side and joined the Dark Side of the Force. During the Clone Wars she was found by Count Dooku when he was looking for a powerful warrior to assist the Droid Armies in combating the Clones and the Jedi Order. She became the Count's apprentice and a leader for the Droid army until she was betrayed at the Battle of Sullust where she retreated to her homeworld Dathomir and rejoined the Nightsisters. During her time with the Nightsisters she wanted revenge on Dooku and while she almost succeded a droid attack lead by General Grievious lead to the destruction of the Nightsisters and she soon became a Bounty Hunter. We have two mentally unstable warriors facing off so this ought to be interesting. Jack "Subject Zero" The powerful Biotic who was the main research for Cerberus into making Biotics better who would join Commander Shepard in the fight to defeat the Collectors. VS! Asajj Ventress The Jedi turned Sith who lead the armies of the Confederacy Droid armies in combat against the Armies of the Republic until she was betrayed. ''' Vote Here! The Warrior of the Universe So-Pro Warrior (talk) 06:00, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Kraken (2010) vs Hekatonchires Will the son of Hades claim three more victims, or will the prison guards of Tartarus take in another underworld-bound victim... http://deadliestfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:GSFB/Kraken_vs_Hekatonchires GSFB (talk) 01:11, August 28, 2012 (UTC) George Patton vs Adolf Hitler A match-up that will pit the greatest hero of WWI versus the greatest villian of WWII against each other. '''George S. Patton-America's 'Old Blood and Guts' who lead America's tank bergiade and later promoted to Major after having experince in the Mexican-American War. Adolf Hitler-Germany's Nazi leader, 'Grosster Feldherr aller Zeiten' who was the force behind the genocide of thousands of Jews during WWII. The match will include pistols, rifles, sub-machine guns, and grenades. *Note: the battle won't be up until September* Affectos (talk) 02:12, August 30, 2012 (UTC)